candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Level 993/@comment-24693751-20150624031208
I have no idea how anyone can do this one w/o boosters! Also not sure why this hasn't been changed to IH yet, it seems like mostly everyone agrees that it is. I started playing this one last night & played on/off all day today. I lost track of how many games I played, less than 100 like some of you(GB you guys-I just made up that abbreviation for God Bless btw, lol). I'm really not sure but anywhere from 25-50. I know that's a wide range but this level has numbed my brain. At first I couldn't get past the initial bombs. I have to say I did notice that after playing repeatedly, I saw myself slowly improving, after many tries of being stopped by the initial bombs, I got to the point where it was very rare that I did. I also couldn't get the color bomb requirement at first but after awhile I was regularly. I had one of my best games playing on the subway. I reached the cb order & think I needed about 13 purple & around 30 orange. I really wanted to use some of my bars for extra moves & continue but I had no internet connection(that's why I mentioned being on the subway). Afterwards, finally just decided to end the torture & use all boosters at my disposal. So I started w/ color bomb, wrapped/striped, & the check mark which I did find somewhat helpful(I've read ppl say the check mark is useless but I think it depends on the level). Anyway I immediately used a hand switch to get the color bomb & wrapped together. I actually used a handful of hand switches(pun intended). At another point I did the same thing, used it to get a cb next to a wrapped to clear the board as much as possible. I also used one to line up a cb/striped. And there may have been more, after so many games, they kind of blur together. I couldn't on my winning board due to using boosters but otherwise I was constantly scrolling in/out for a board where I could make special candies with the initial bombs to help clear them. The best of course was when I could make a color bomb w/ them! I think it actually was my winning game,(though it may not have been the initial initial bombs), I was able to sort it out so I could make a color bomb by having four purple candy bombs w/another color in the middle. Directly over the other color was a red & directly over that was another purple. So I used the switch again so I could match a cb w/ a red candy & then make the color bomb from the candy bombs by putting the purple one in btwn the other four purples. That was fun actually but I ended up having more cb's than I needed. I was able to complete the purple order as well but still needed 8 oranges w/ one move left & they were scattered around the board. I used a hammer to hit a striped one & that took out a cpl but still needed to use some of my gold bars to get one more set of moves. Then was able to set up a cpl of matches. So let's see, I'm not 100% sure of how many hand switches I used but I think 4 or 5 at most. So altogether that's 9 or 10 boosters! That's as bad as, I think it was level 951 w/ all the yellows? Anyway, at least I didn't pay for any of them but still! I would like to come back to this one after its been nerfed, which I assume it will be eventually, & try to pass w/o boosters but for now I am done with this IH level! I just knew this episode was going way too smoothly! Grrr....